


La sirena

by EchoOfSilence



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Human Kwami, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoOfSilence/pseuds/EchoOfSilence
Summary: Tikki è condannata a un'esistenza immortale e susseguita di morti: è una sirena e il suo unico scopo è dare in pasto delle vite umane al Mare, suo Genitore e Sposo. Ma dopo l'ennesima morte, nel piccolo villaggio in cui si ferma, incontra qualcuno...Plagg odia il mare che gli ha portato via la sua famiglia e odia anche la nuova arrivata, che odora di salsedine, ma allo stesso tempo non può stargli lontano...





	1. Capitolo 1

  
Titolo: La sirena  
Personaggi: Tikki, Plagg, Altri  
Genere: mistero, sovrannaturale, romantico  
Rating: G  
Avvertimenti: Alternative Universe, longfic, Original Characters  
**Wordcount** : 1.494 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
Note: Salve salvino! Bene, se avete aperto questa fanfiction mi avete dato una possibilità (oppure ormai date per scontato che sia qualcosa di bello. Ah, illusi!). Ok, la pianto di scherzare e passo subito a spiegarvi la storia: qualche tempo fa, da avida lettrice quale sono, ho finito un libro sulle sirene e presa dal vortice in cui ero mi son detta: 'perché non scrivere qualcosa su Miraculous con le sirene?'. Ho pensato e ripensato, ma non volevo scrivere la solita storia con Adrien e Marinette, finché non si è accesa una lucina: perché non fare una fanfiction con Tikki e Plagg umani? E quindi ecco che nasce 'La sirena' (momento di attenzione per la fantasia del titolo).  
Vi informo che questa storia, inoltre, si alternerà a ruota con Inori e Scene e...niente. Fine delle spiegazioni.  
Vi lascio direttamente alla lettura!

 

 

Chiunque i lidi incautamente afferra  
Delle Sirene, e n’ode il canto, a lui  
Nè la sposa fedel, nè i cari figli  
Verranno incontro su le soglie in festa.

[Odissea – Omero]

  
  


Lo sguardo blu osservò il pescatore, mentre alzava la testa e si guardava attorno: una vittima ignara di ciò che lo attendeva, che proseguiva tranquilla le ultime ore della sua vita.  
Rimase immobile, guardando l’uomo prendere gli abbecedari e controllare la lenza, prima di effettuare una manovra e lanciare l’amo in acqua non molto distante dalla barca: lo aveva seguito per giorni, studiando la sua vita e cercando di capire perché era stato scelto.  
Perché il Mare voleva proprio lui.  
Ma non aveva trovato risposta alla sua domanda, scoprendo che si trattava solo di un uomo in pensione, la cui unica passione era la pesca e che amava alla follia le sue due nipotine.  
Nient’altro.  
Eppure Lui lo voleva, così come aveva voluto tante altre persone.  
La ragazza chiuse gli occhi, issandosi sulla roccia e ignorando le onde che le spruzzavano il volto, mentre i lunghi capelli cremisi le aderivano alla schiena nuda: doveva cantare, doveva farlo e dare quella vita al Mare che tanto l’agognava.  
Inspirò profondamente, ascoltando la canzone provenire da dentro di lei e poi aprì la bocca, iniziando a far uscire le prime note.  
Chiuse gli occhi, decisa a non vedere il teatrino che presto sarebbe iniziato: l’uomo avrebbe abbassato la canna da pesca, si sarebbe guardato intorno con l’aria confusa e poi si sarebbe gettato, venendo accolto dai flutti.  
Una vita per cento.  
Era questo che si diceva, ogni volta che induceva un umano a gettarsi.  
Ogni volta che uccideva qualcuno.  
Il rumore di qualcosa che cadeva in acqua la ridestò, facendole aprire le palpebre e osservare la barca abbandonata, mentre lei continuava a cantare la sua nenia e una lacrima silenziosa le scendeva lungo la guancia: era un mostro che uccideva persone e poco importava che lo facesse per salvare altre vite, per tenere buona la furia del Mare.  
Finì di cantare, quando fu certa che la vita era stata assimilata e inglobata e sentì la vibrazione nell’acqua, segno che Lui era contento.  
Si asciugò veloce la lacrima che era sfuggita, gettandosi poi nell’acqua e nuotando veloce verso la costa, fino ad arrivare nella piccola baia nascosta da cui era partita – da cui partiva ogni volta – e si issò sugli scogli, rimanendo ben nascosta dalla spiaggia poco distante e dalla strada, che si affacciava su quella parte di mare: sarebbe stato un po’ difficile spiegare perché, al posto delle gambe, aveva un’enorme coda di pesce.  
Sarebbe stato un bel problema rivelare che era una sirena e quello che faceva.  
Si appoggiò con le braccia alla roccia, osservando il cielo sereno: non ricordava molto della sua vita prima di diventare una sirena; il Mare non parlava mai molto e le poche cose che sapeva le aveva apprese, quando cercava un legame con il suo Genitore.  
Sapeva di essere stata una ragazza umana e che, in qualche modo, era stata in bilico fra la vita e la morte mentre l’acqua si chiudeva attorno a lei e Lui l’aveva reclamata per sé, donandole una vita immortale e una voce che era fiele per gli esseri umani.  
In cambio di ciò, doveva semplice sfamare quel Padre e Sposo non voluto: una vita per salvarne altre cento, questo era stato il monito che Lui le aveva detto, la prima volta che aveva dovuto uccidere.  
Per salvarne molte, per impedire al Mare di riversare la sua furia contro la terraferma e chi ci viveva, doveva condurre alla morte poche vittime: era semplice. E doloro allo stesso tempo.  
Abbassò lo sguardo, osservando la coda asciugarsi e scivolare via come polvere, lasciando posto a un paio di gambe umane; con poca fatica si issò in piedi e veloce andò a recuperare gli abiti umani che aveva nascosto lì vicino: sarebbe rimasta in quel posto ancora per un po’, il tempo per osservare i cari della sua vittima piangere la perdita e, se fortunati, il Mare avrebbe dato loro anche un corpo da sotterrare, anche se raramente lo faceva.  
Si vestì con difficoltà, mentre le sue mani tremavano come ogni volta: quanto ancora avrebbe resistito? Quante vite doveva ancora togliere, prima che s’incrinasse e si rompesse?  
Aveva incontrato altre sirene come lei, alcune anche più anziane e in quest’ultime aveva avvertito la stessa freddezza del Mare: non c’era umanità nei loro sguardi o dolore quando cantavano e uccidevano.  
Erano Figlie del Mare, esattamente come sarebbe diventata lei un giorno.  
Non c’è futuro per una sirena, le aveva detto un tempo una delle anziane, diventerai una Figlia del Mare prima o poi; si era fermata poi, facendo vagare lo sguardo verso l’acqua azzurra e aveva sospirato: c’è una sola possibilità, che ti può dare una vita umana: trovare qualcuno che ti ami più del Mare. Ma dove pensi di trovare un amore più forte di quello di Lui? Dove puoi trovare qualcuno che veda al di là dell’aspetto che il Mare ti ha donato?  
E, in effetti, era difficile che qualcuno oltre la sua apparenza: sapeva che gli umani venivano ammaliati dal suo aspetto esteriore, non molto diverso da quello che aveva da umana ma enfatizzato dal potere del Mare.  
Chi avrebbe mai potuta vederla davvero per quel che era?, si domandò mentre si legava i capelli in una treccia e recuperava il berretto che si era portata dietro, calandoselo in testa e calcandolo bene, in modo che la visiera le coprisse parte del volto.  
Si issò sugli scogli, raggiungendo velocemente la strada e iniziando a camminare verso il piccolo paese: sapeva che il figlio dell’uomo che aveva ucciso possedeva l’unico bar-ristorante del posto ed era intenzionata ad andare là e attendere il momento in cui la notizia sarebbe giunta.  
Infilò le mani nelle tasche del giaccone, tenendo la testa bassa e camminando spedita, raggiungendo così velocemente le prime case del centro abitato e, poco dopo, il locale: entrò, osservando i pochi avventori e sorrise al ragazzo dietro al bancone.  
Nooroo, così le aveva detto di chiamarsi quando aveva provato a interagire con lei e racimolando solo sorrisi cordiali che erano stati accolti da un balbettio imbarazzato: non poteva parlare, altrimenti lo avrebbe condannato e lui aveva associato il suo mutismo a un atteggiamento altezzoso e  glaciale.  
Il ragazzo accolse il suo sorriso con un’espressione impacciata e lei si accomodò a un tavolo in disparte, aspettando che Nooroo le portasse la sua solita ordinazione, voltandosi poi verso la grande vetrata e osservando il mare che si vedeva in lontananza, sentendo il rumore delle onde nonostante il vetro e gli schiamazzi degli avventori del locale.  
Il Richiamo, così veniva chiamato dalle altre sirene ed era anche il motivo per cui loro non vivevano molto sulla terraferma: il Mare le richiamava sempre e incessantemente.  
Si strinse nel giaccone, sentendo un brivido correrle sotto la pelle molto simile a quello che avvertiva quando, nell’acqua, si trovava nelle vicinanze di un predatore; spostò lo sguardo, vagliando i pochi clienti e notando solo allora il giovane uomo che la fissava sfacciatamente: gli occhi verdi avevano un che di felino e seguivano attentamente ogni suo movimento, quasi come che lei fosse la preda.  
Quasi come un gatto con il topo.


	2. Capitolo 2

Titolo: La sirena  
Personaggi: Tikki, Plagg, Altri  
Genere: mistero, sovrannaturale, romantico  
Rating: G  
Avvertimenti: Alternative Universe, longfic, Original Characters  
 **Wordcount** : 2.045 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
Note:Buon mercoledì! Ed eccoci qua con un nuovo appuntamento de 'La sirena' (perché è mercoledì, vero?). Bene, bene. In verità non è che ho molto da dire, prima di questo capitolo (sono abituata a Miraculous Heroes, dove di norma faccio discorsi pieni di informazioni randomiche), quindi...beh, che posso dire! Grazie veramente per aver apprezzato il primo capitolo di questa storia che, a conti fatti, è un esperimento che ho voluto provare.  
Grazie tantissimo a tutti voi che avete letto, commentato e inserito la storia in una delle liste.  
Grazie veramente tanto!

  


La donna stava piangendo, mentre alcuni volontari tiravano a riva il corpo senza vita del padre: nonostante il rumore delle onde che, incessanti si abbattevano su quella porzione di spiaggia, Plagg poteva sentire le urla strazianti.  
Poco prima era corso al locale uno dei pescatori, additando a una barca abbandonata e tutti si erano messi in allarme: non era la prima vittima che il mare reclamava e, chi viveva in paesini come quelli, sapeva benissimo che non sarebbe stata neanche l’ultima.  
Andare in mare, molto spesso, era una scommessa.  
Ma non in una giornata come quella.  
Plagg strinse il pugno, osservando il mare che era leggermente mosso e non così agitato da provocare il ribaltamento di una barca e l’annegamento di un pescatore esperto. Come era possibile che fosse avvenuto ciò?  
Un malore forse?  
Si appoggiò alla ringhiera, osservando il medico del paese sgambettare lungo il pontile.  
Fu era l’unico dottore nel raggio di chilometri, da cui tutti andavano: uomini, donne, bambini, vecchi, animali. L’anziano cinese fungeva per il piccolo porto sia da medico che da veterinario e, com’era solito dire, non è che ci fosse poi così tanta differenza fra uomini e animali: se il cuore smetteva di battere erano morti entrambi.  
«Secondo te cosa sarà successo?» domandò Nooroo, poggiando gli avambracci sulla ringhiera vicino a lui e tenendo lo sguardo sulla folla riunita attorno al cadavere: «Avrà avuto un malore?»  
«Probabile.» commentò il ragazzo, passandosi una mano fra i capelli scuri e spostando la sua attenzione sulla figura solitaria che, molto distante da tutti, stava osservando la scena: la Rossa, com’era solito chiamarla fra sé, era arrivata poche settimane prima e, da subito, era stata sulle sue, senza parlare con nessuno.  
Anche Nooroo era stato vittima di quel muro di silenzio, quando aveva provato ad avvicinarla.  
E ogni volta che lei entrava nel locale, unico bar della zona fra l’altro, ci ricascava con tutte le gambe.  
Plagg assottigliò lo sguardo, osservandola mentre si stringeva fra le braccia con quel giaccone che era molto più grande del suo corpo: poco prima, al locale, lei si era accorta che la stava fissando.  
Di norma non succedeva mai o, comunque, era molto bravo a non farsi notare.  
«C’è la tua bella» commentò, indicando con un cenno il punto in cui la Rossa era ferma e osservando lo sguardo di Nooroo calamitarsi in quella direzione, mentre le guance gli diventavano rosse: «Beh, non vai a parlarle?»  
«Per cosa? Per vederla fissarmi in silenzio?»  
Plagg abbozzò un sorriso, tornando a fissare i lavori per riportare il corpo senza vita, sentendo su di sé lo sguardo dell’amico: «Che c’è?» mormorò, dopo un po’ e infastidito da quell’attenzione non richiesta: «So di essere bello, ma non pensavo di essere il tuo tipo.»  
«Stai pensando alla…» Si voltò, fulminando con lo sguardo l’altro e osservandolo mentre chinava lievemente la testa: «Scusa, non volevo.»  
«Non importa.» mormorò Plagg, stringendo le mani a pugno e facendo vagare lo sguardo sulla grande distesa d’acqua: odiava il mare e sapeva che era un sentimento reciproco. Quando era piccolo adorava nuotare e stare a mollo nell’acqua: ricordava ancora le prese in giro di sua madre, mentre gli spalmava la protezione solare e lo riprendeva per la pelle scura che aveva.  
 _Sei come tuo padre, ti abbronzi subito. Anche tua sorella è così, mentre io…_ , questo era solito ripetergli, per poi mostrare le sue braccia pallide come il latte.  
Un urlo straziante lo riportò alla realtà, facendogli lasciare la madre nei ricordi, ove era relegata da quando il mare gliel’aveva portata via assieme al padre e alla sorella: osservò la figlia del deceduto notare la Rossa e correre verso di lei: «Ma cosa…?» mormorò, muovendosi velocemente e scendendo sulla spiaggia, osservando la donna prendere un sasso e lanciarlo in direzione della ragazza.  
«E’ tutta colpa tua!» urlò quest’ultima, fra i singhiozzi e fermandosi a pochi passi dalla Rossa: «E’ colpa tua se mio padre è morto!» continuò, con le mani strette a pugno, mentre altri la raggiungevano: Plagg si fermò a pochi passi, osservando la ragazza fissare la donna con lo sguardo mortificato e poi farlo vagare sul resto delle persone.  
«E perché sarebbe colpa sua?» domandò la voce stanca del dottor Fu, facendosi largo fra la folla e sistemandosi fra la donna e la Rossa: «Ho visto personalmente questa ragazza al bar, proprio durante l’orario in cui tuo padre dovrebbe essere morto. Anche Plagg e Nooroo possono confermare.»  
«L’ho vista parlare con lui qualche giorno fa…»  
«Tutti hanno parlato con lui, fino a prima che andasse in barca. Siamo tutti colpevoli?»  
«E’ una straniera.»  
Fu sospirò, annuendo con la testa e sorrise: «Giusto. Dimenticavo quel piccolo particolare che, se sei straniero, sei anche un omicida. Dove avevo la testa quando ho curato quel tipo, che si era tagliato quando gli si è fermata la macchina? Sono sicuro che, a quest’ora, avrà già ucciso delle bambine…»  
«Non è divertente, dottore.» dichiarò la donna, fissandolo con il volto rigato dalle lacrime: «Questa…»  
«Questa ragazza è innocente. E lo diresti anche tu, se non fossi accecata dal dolore, Marie.» bofonchiò Fu, scuotendo il capo e fissandola con lo sguardo assottigliato: «Tuo padre è morto per un malore e, appena quei bravi sommozzatori la smetteranno di prendere il the e si decideranno a tirar fuori tuo padre dall’acqua, ti dirò anche quale è. Non questa ragazza.» continuò l’anziano, voltandosi verso la Rossa: «Vuoi dire qualcosa, mia cara?»  
La ragazza lo fissò un attimo, scuotendo poi la testa e incassandola fra le spalle, facendo un passo indietro e andandosene velocemente sotto gli occhi di tutti: «Lo vede? Lo vede come è strana? E’ arrivata qua da settimane e non parla mai…»  
«Ma come? Non avevi detto, proprio poco fa, che ha parlato con tuo padre?» domandò Fu, scuotendo la testa: «Posso comprendere che è il dolore che ti fa parlare, Marie. Piangi tuo padre, ne hai tutto il diritto. Ma non accusare nessun innocente.»  
Plagg ridacchiò, osservando la donna tirare su con il naso e fissare il dottore imbarazzata, mentre quest’ultimo aveva spostato l’attenzione proprio sul ragazzo: «Oh. Plagg! Volevo proprio te!» esclamò, avvicinandosi al giovane e guardandolo: «Avrei un lavoretto da darti…»  
  
  
Chiuse la porta con forza, sobbalzando quando sentì il rumore secco: si voltò, osservando il foglio attaccato ove erano le poche regole del piccolo albergo in cui si era fermata.  
Quando la figlia della vittima – della sua vittima – era corsa verso di lei, per un attimo Tikki aveva sperato.  
Sperato che sapessero la verità e che l’avrebbero uccisa, permettendole quella libertà che non aveva da viva.  
Ma così non era stato…  
Certo, la donna l’aveva incolpata ma senza nessuna prova: non aveva mai incontrato l’uomo che aveva ucciso di persona. Lo aveva studiato da lontano, apprendendo la sua vita come faceva con ogni altro obiettivo che il Mare le dava, ma incontri ravvicinati? No, quelli mai.  
Eppure la figlia la incolpava e, sebbene il dottore del paese, aveva preso le sue difese, lei sapeva quanto le parole della donna fossero vere: era colpa sua. Era lei che, con il suo canto, aveva spinto l’uomo a suicidarsi, gettandosi nelle acque del Mare.  
Era lei che lo aveva ucciso.  
Inspirò profondamente, osservando i suoi pochi oggetti sparsi per la stanza e annuì, afferrando il borsone consumato con cui viaggiava e iniziando a riempirlo velocemente: il suo lavoro era concluso lì, non avrebbe avuto senso continuare a rimanere in quel piccolo paese che si affacciava sull’Oceano Atlantico.  
Per un po’ il Mare non le avrebbe chiesto altre vittime, quindi poteva viaggiare per i fatti suoi.  
Era in Francia, quindi perché non visitare qualche zona di quella nazione?  
Gettò la spazzola e una felpa, annuendo alla sua scelta: sebbene vivesse da tanto tempo, si era sempre limitata a rimanere nelle zone vicine al Mare, poiché come sirena sentiva la mancanza del suo Padre e Sposo non appena si allontanava di qualche chilometro ma, perché non resistere a quella forza che la invocava, spingendosi un po’ nell’entroterra? Vedere qualche città e scendere verso sud, fino a raggiungere Marsiglia.  
Se non ricordava male, lì viveva un’altra sirena.  
Sì, avrebbe fatto così.  
Se ne sarebbe andata e avrebbe viaggiato.  
Non sarebbe rimasta un secondo di…  
Un leggero bussare alla porta della sua stanza la interruppe: si voltò verso l’unica entrata alla camera e rimase in allerta, quando un secondo lieve toc toc la sospinse verso la porta: «So che sei lì dentro, Rossa.» dichiarò una divertita voce maschile: «Ti ho seguita dalla spiaggia, sai?»  
Tikki inspirò profondamente, poggiando una mano sulla maniglia e sentendo il metallo freddo contro il palmo; respirò nuovamente e aprì la porta, osservando la figura ferma dall’altra parte: la pelle inscurita dal sole, i capelli mori leggermente lunghi e lo sguardo verde dal taglio felino.  
Conosceva fin troppo bene la persona dall’altra parte, anche se non aveva mai avuto nessun contatto con lui.  
Ma Plagg era famoso in tutto il paese.  
Conosciuto per il suo odio verso il Mare, che gli aveva portato via la famiglia; per il suo aspetto fra le ragazze, che sospiravano ogni volta che lui entrava da qualche parte; e, soprattutto, lo conosceva per quella sensazione di pericolo e allerta che lui le metteva addosso.  
Lo osservò guardare l’interno della stanza, mentre lo sguardo si posava sul borsone sul letto: «Te ne stai andando da qualche parte, sirenetta?» le domandò, storcendo il naso e facendo qualche passo indietro, come se la vicinanza con lei non gli piacesse. Tikki sgranò gli occhi a quell’appellativo, aprendo la bocca e richiudendola, portandosi poi le mani alla gola: «Non hai mai visto il film della Disney? La protagonista almeno?»  
Tikki l’osservò, mentre lui si poggiava contro il muro parallelo a quello della porta e incrociava le braccia, inclinando la testa: «Rossa. Occhi azzurri. Non parla…Avevo pensato fosse carino come soprannome.»  
Non sapeva chi era lei.  
Era solo uno stupido soprannome.  
Lasciò andare il respiro che aveva trattenuto, inclinando la testa e rimanendo in attesa: che continuasse pure con il suo sproloquio, lo avrebbe messo al suo posto come ogni altro essere maschile a quel mondo; alzò la testa, osservandolo mentre, comodamente poggiato contro il muro, ricambiava il suo sguardo con un sorriso tranquillo sulle labbra.  
«Posso stare qui per tutto il tempo che voglio, ti avviso.» la informò, dopo una buona manciata di minuti e notando i segni di irrequietezza di Tikki: «Sono una persona molto, molto, molto paziente. Io.»  
Tikki sbuffò, rientrando nella camera e afferrando il bloc notes e la penna che, lo staff dell’ albergo, aveva lasciato nella camera insieme ai campioncini di bagnoschiuma e shampoo e ad altri piccoli gadget che dovevano renderle confortevole il soggiorno.  
 _Cosa vuoi?_ , scrisse sulla prima pagina e la mostrò a lui.  
Plagg lesse le due parole, spostando poi l’attenzione sulla ragazza: «Non parli?» le domandò, ricevendo in cambio uno scuotimento del capo come segno di negazione: «Nel senso che non parli parli o non vuoi parlare con me?»  
 _Non posso parlare_ , scrisse Tikki sul foglio, sotto il primo messaggio: _ho un problema_.  
Plagg annuì, leggendo le nuove frasi e prendendosi un po’ di tempo: «Ok. Ecco svelato il mistero del tuo mutismo, allora.»  
 _Cosa vuoi?_  
«Cosa vorrei? Mh. Dormire, ecco. Ma quel maledetto di Fu mi ha nominato tua guardia del corpo e quindi…» si fermò, allargando le braccia: «Tadan! Eccomi qua.»  
 _Guardia del corpo?_  
«Sì, crede che la figlia di Gustav farà qualcosa contro di te e…tu sai di chi parlo, vero? La tipa che…»  
 _Sì, lo so._  
Plagg annuì, scostandosi dal muro ma rimanendo sempre distante da lei: «Bene. Ottimo.» si fermò, passandosi una mano fra i capelli scuri e giocherellando con la fascia nera e verde, che portava legata attorno al capo: «Non devo spiegarti più di tanto allora: sarò la tua ombra, almeno finché quella donna non si sarà calmata o tu te ne sarai andata, sirenetta.» dichiarò, entrando nella stanza e lasciandosi andare sul letto: «Ah, ti sconsiglio di farlo ora: saresti sospetta ed io non prenderei un soldo. Grazie.»  
Tikki l’osservò, mentre chiudeva gli occhi e si rilassava nel suo letto: aprì la bocca, richiudendola e pestando stizzita un piede a terra.  
Maledizione.  
Non poteva parlare, altrimenti avrebbe dichiarato morte certa per quel tipo.  
Ma la voglia di dirgliene tante era veramente enorme.

 


	3. Capitolo 3

Titolo: La sirena  
Personaggi: Tikki, Plagg, Altri  
Genere: mistero, sovrannaturale, romantico  
Rating: G  
Avvertimenti: Alternative Universe, longfic, Original Characters  
 **Wordcount** : 2.300 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
Note: Ed eccoci qua con un nuovo capitolo de La sirena (storia per la quale mi sto maledicendo, perché non è per niente facile muovere un personaggio che non può parlare) e, per rispondere a chi nei commenti mi aveva chiesto se ci sarebbero stati anche Marinette e Adrien...beh sì, ci saranno. Non avranno un ruolo primario, ma ci saranno.  
Ma vi lascio subito al capitolo e, come sempre, vi ringrazio tantissimo perché leggete le mie storie, le commentate (leggo sempre ogni commento che mi lasciate, anche se sono una pessima autrice e non rispondo mai. Sono pessima, lo so), le inserite nelle vostre liste e me fra gli autori preferiti.  
Grazie tantissimo e di tutto cuore!

  


Tikki strinse le labbra, osservando l’occupante del suo letto mentre la sua mente lavorava alacremente: in verità era tutta la notte che rimuginava dato che il signorino, dopo aver detto tutto quello che gli pareva, si era tranquillamente buttato sul suo letto e si era addormentato.  
Senza curarsi di ciò che avrebbe fatto lei.  
Era una fortuna che, per una sirena, fosse superfluo dormire.  
Tornò di nuovo a prestare attenzione all’ospite non voluto, avvicinandosi e studiandolo in volto: aveva dei lineamenti molto decisi e la pelle era bruciata dal sole, significando che passava molto tempo all’aperto. Ma dove? Nel periodo in cui era rimasta lì, l’aveva visto solamente al bar del paese.  
Inclinò il capo, decidendo sul da farsi e lanciando un’occhiata sfuggevole alla sua borsa, abbandonata vicino alla porta: era ancora intenzionata ad andarsene da quel posto e poco le interessava cosa avrebbero pensato di lei gli abitanti o se il suo ospite indesiderato non guadagnasse nulla.  
Non era un problema suo.  
Osservò per un’ultima volta il ragazzo e poi, silenziosamente, scivolò nella camera fino a raggiungere la borsa, si chinò e strinse la presa sulla cinghia, voltandosi e controllando se il suo guardiano stesse ancora dormendo; con il sorriso sulle labbra, si issò in piedi e si sistemò la tracolla sulla spalla, allungando poi una mano verso la maniglia della porta.  
Ancora poco e sarebbe potuta andare via da quel posto.  
Ancora…  
«Dove stai andando, sirenetta?»  
La voce del ragazzo la fermò, Tikki si voltò osservandolo mentre, comodamente poggiato sui gomiti, la fissava dal letto, con lo sguardo verde che non era per niente assonato, come quello di una persona che si era svegliata dal momento: le sorrise, passandosi una mano fra i capelli scuri, spettinandoli più di quel che erano e osservandola divertito, quando un’espressione di puro disappunto le apparì in volto.  
Plagg era sveglio già da un po’, per quanto la sirenetta fosse silenziosa a livello di voce, non lo era altrettanto quando si muoveva e lui era rimasto in ascolto, mentre lei si aggirava per la stanza: aveva trattenuto il fiato, quando l’aveva sentita avvicinarsi, per poi rilasciarlo quando si era allontanata.  
Aveva socchiuso le palpebre, osservando la figura della ragazza avvicinarsi alla porta e, solo allora, aveva deciso di intervenire onde evitare che la sua fonte di guadagno se ne andasse: «Anche oggi sei di poche parole, noto.» dichiarò, stirando i muscoli delle braccia e sorridendo all’espressione di puro odio che la ragazza aveva in quel preciso momento: ah, se uno sguardo poteva uccidere…  
Si alzò in piedi, sistemandosi la maglia e osservandola di sbieco: «Non penso che tu mi abbia detto come ti chiami, vero? Per caso è Ariel, il tuo nome?» le domandò, osservando lo sguardo blu – lo stesso colore del mare – fissarsi inespressivo su di lui, poi la ragazza incrociò le braccia, voltandosi di lato e non degnandolo di una risposta.  
«Guarda, non ho nessun problema a chiamarti Ariel, sirenetta. Oppure Rossa, eh? Che ne dici?»  
La ragazza alzò gli occhi al cielo, tenendo sempre le labbra sigillate e sciogliendo le braccia intrecciate, si avvicinò al tavolino ove la sera precedente aveva abbandonato il bloc notes e, chinandosi, scrisse velocemente una parola, mostrandogli poi il foglio: «Tikki…» lesse Plagg, facendo scivolare lo sguardo dalla parola, vergata velocemente, al volto della ragazza: «E’ il tuo nome?»  
La rossa annuì e Plagg la imitò, rileggendo il nome e poi sorridendole: «Tikki. Perfetto. Io mi chiamo Plagg.» si presentò, posandosi il palmo aperto sul petto e osservandola mentre piegava le labbra in un sorriso, mentre una nota ilare le illuminava lo sguardo: «Trovi buffo il mio nome, rossa?»  
Tikki scosse il capo, chinandosi e, dopo aver girato il foglio, scrisse velocemente qualcosa: «Mi chiamo Tikki, non rossa. E sì, il tuo nome è buffo.» lesse Plagg, quando lei gli mostrò la pagina, imbronciandosi: «Non è buffo, è un nome…beh, particolare.» La ragazza lo fissò per un secondo, scuotendo la testa e andando verso la sua borsa: «Ehi, ti ho detto…» iniziò Plagg, zittendosi quando lei alzò l’indice destro verso di lui, come a intimarlo di stare in silenzio.  
Il ragazzo sbuffò, osservandola mentre recuperava una felpa e la indossava, facendo notare solo in quel momento che lei era stata con una canotta per tutta il tempo in cui avevano parlato, aveva anche pensato di uscire in quel modo e fuori, per quanto non fosse ancora freddo, non c’era certo la temperatura ideale per andarsene in giro con le braccia completamente nude: «Ma non hai freddo?» le domandò, incrociando le braccia e osservandola, mentre indossava il capo di vestiario: «Ok, il fatto che tu abbia messo una felpa dovrebbe essere una risposta affermativa, giusto?»  
La ragazza sorrise, annuendo con la testa e poi legandosi i lunghi capelli rossi in una coda di cavallo e pettinandola poi con le dita, lasciandola adagiata sulla spalla sinistra: «Sai, penso che abbiano inventato una cosa chiamata pettine. Dovresti provarlo, fa miracoli contro i nodi…» Tikki l’osservò, alzando poi le spalle e recuperando il bloc notes: «Posso uscire?» lesse Plagg, quando lei gli mostrò la pagina: «Ovviamente, finché non lasci il paese, puoi fare quello che vuoi. Ed io sarò la tua fedele ombra.»  
Vorrei andare in un posto. Da sola.  
«Sarò la tua fedele ombra.» ripeté Plagg, sorridendo di fronte all’espressione furente che aveva assunto nuovamente Tikki: «Anzi, sai che ti dico: andiamo a fare colazione, offro io.»  
La ragazza l’osservò, rimanendo ferma al suo posto mentre lui si avvicinava alla porta e l’apriva: Plagg si voltò, sostenendo lo sguardo dell’altra e, dopo una buona manciata di minuti di quella guerra, sospirò: «Senti, non è che ti chiedo di rimanere qui in eterno. Una settimana, niente di più. Il dottor Fu vuole solo che le acque si calmino e che Marie accetti che la morte del padre sia stato solo un incidente: è un villaggio piccolo questo e sono molto – diciamo – suscettibili per quanto riguarda gente estranea e cose nuove, soprattutto se combinate con la morte di uno del posto. Solo una settimana e poi potrai andartene dove più ti piace e dire addio a questo posto, mentre io intasco un po’ di soldi.»  
Solo una settimana?, scrisse Tikki mostrando poi il foglio e fissandolo, in attesa di una risposta.  
«Solo una settimana. Te lo prometto.» dichiarò Plagg, facendole cenno di uscire: «E ora andiamo, perché sto veramente morendo di fame.»  
Tikki annuì, infilandosi il bloc notes e la penna nella tasca della felpa e, dopo aver recuperato la chiave della camera, lo seguì nel corridoio, chiudendosi la porta dietro di sé: solo altri sette giorni in quel luogo, quindi, e poi sarebbe stata libera di andarsene.  
E se il Mare, in quel breve lasso di tempo, le avesse richiesto un’altra vita?  
Gli aveva dato Gustav, il giorno prima, quindi non sarebbe successo niente: di solito ci voleva un po’, prima che il Mare chiedesse un altro essere umano e sette giorni erano veramente un periodo molto breve.  
Non sarebbe successo niente.  
Seguì Plagg fuori dall’albergo e lungo la strada principale del paese, cercando di pensare: sette giorni in cui sarebbe stata con quel tipo e ciò significava che non avrebbe potuto toccare l’acqua, altrimenti avrebbe scoperto la sua vera natura; sarebbe dovuta anche stare attenta a non emettere il più piccolo suono o Plagg sarebbe stato il prossimo pasto del Padre.  
A cosa altro doveva stare attenta poi?  
Che non la toccasse e sentisse quanto fredda era, rispetto a lui.  
Nessuna ferita, altrimenti si sarebbe accorto delle sue capacità rigenerative.  
E poi?  
Ah, giusto. Niente lacrime, dato che si tramutavano in perle.  
Poi? Poi cos’altro? Ah, ma perché non la lasciava stare in pace? E perché il dottore del luogo gli aveva imposto una guardia del corpo?  
Socchiuse gli occhi, cercando di reprimere la voglia di piangere e urlare che aveva addosso; infilò invece le mani nella tasca della felpa, toccando il bloc notes che si era portata dietro e sorridendo: certo, doveva stare attenta a tante cose ma era bello avere di nuovo un contatto abbastanza lungo con un’altra persona.  
Era bello poter parlare – per quanto quello che aveva poteva essere definito conversazione – con qualcun altro.  
«Ehi, bella addormentata. Dove stai andando?»  
Tikki si fermò, osservandosi attorno e notando che Plagg si era fermato parecchi metri prima di lei e la stava fissando, la mano destra ferma sulla maniglia della porta del negozio: «Ammettilo, eri già persa in chissà quale sogno ad occhi aperti, dove m’immaginavi padre dei tuoi figli e…» il bloc notes contro la faccia lo interruppe dal continuare la frase e Plagg si portò le mani al volto, osservandolo irato: «Ma che problema hai?»  
Tu, scrisse velocemente Tikki, mostrandogli il foglio e poi superandolo ed entrando nella panetteria del paese, regalando un timido sorriso all’uomo corpulento al di là del bancone: «Plagg l’ha fatta arrabbiare?» le domandò una voce giovane e femminile: la rossa si voltò, incontrando un ragazzina dai capelli scuri e gli occhi azzurri che fissavano ilare il giovane uomo fuori dalla porta.  
«Di sicuro è la prima che non gli cade ai piedi.» sentenziò l’uomo nel negozio, mentre si lisciava i baffi: «Gli serve qualcuna che lo rimetta al proprio posto. A proposito, io sono Tom Dupain.»  
«Ed io mi chiamo Marinette.»  
«E sei anche in ritardo per la scuola.»  
Tikki sorrise, recuperando la pagina in cui aveva scritto il proprio nome e mostrandola ai due, abbozzando un sorriso agli sguardi che dalla parola scritta si spostavano al suo volto: «Piacere di conosceeee…» Marinette scivolò sul pavimento, nel tentativo di avvicinarsi e Tikki si lanciò in avanti, afferrandola per un braccio e impedendole così di rovinare a terra: «Grazie mille!» esclamò la ragazzina, regalandole un sorriso luminoso e abbassando poi lo sguardo sulla mano che la teneva per il polso: «Uao, sei veramente fredda.»  
La rossa ritrasse di scatto, portandosela al petto e chinando lo sguardo: «Io vado a scuola.» dichiarò Marinette, sorridendole: «Spero di rivederti presto, Tikki. E parlare un po’ con te…cioè io parlo e tu…beh, hai capito.»  
«Vai a scuola, signorina.» esclamò Plagg, entrando nella panetteria: «E mi raccomando: anche oggi balbetta davanti ad Adrien Agreste!»  
«Co-co-co-cosa? I-io n-non…»  
«Uh, oggi cominci prima del previsto! E non l’hai ancora visto!»  
«Plagg, sei uno stupido!» sentenziò la ragazzina, uscendo dal negozio e quasi scivolando appena fu fuori, suscitando l’ilarità del moro e un sospiro da parte del padre.  
«Quella ragazza...» sospirò Tom, scuotendo il capo e portando tutta l’attenzione su Plagg: «Il solito?»  
«Sì, grazie.» sentenziò il moro, poggiandosi al bancone e osservando Tom incartargli i due cornetti che erano stati messi da parte: «Ancora nessuno li vuole?»  
«Sei l’unico che mi chiede cornetti salati al camambert, Plagg.»  
«Non sanno quel che si perdono questi miscredenti. Come sta Sabine?»  
«E’ di sopra. Ah, ti ha già parlato del problemino che abbiamo con la luce del bagno?»  
«Non funziona di nuovo?»  
«Va a intermittenza.»  
Plagg annuì, voltandosi verso Tikki e sospirando: «La controllerei anche ora, ma il dottor Fu mi ha dato un lavoro da babysitter.» spiegò, indicando la rossa: «Posso venire…» Tikki si avvicinò, picchiettandogli un dito sulla spalla e mostrandogli un foglietto: «Davvero? Non ti da problemi aspettare?»  
La ragazza scosse il capo, fissandolo seria: che problemi poteva avere ad aspettare che aggiustasse la luce del bagno di quella famiglia? Nessuno, non aveva niente da fare in quel posto, quindi poteva tranquillamente rimanere in attesa e permettere a Plagg di aiutarli.  
Il moro sorrise, recuperando il sacchetto con i due cornetti e indicando la porta dietro il bancone: «Di sopra, allora.» sentenziò, osservandola entrare dall’altra parte e osservare le scale che portavano al piano di sopra.  
«E’ la ragazza che Marie ha accusato per la morte del padre?» domandò Tom, non appena Tikki fu uscita dalla stanza: «Povera ragazza, si vede lontano un miglio che non farebbe del male a una mosca.»  
«Fu ha paura che le possano fare qualcosa, quindi mi ha chiesto di tenerla sotto controllo fino a che Marie non si calmi un po’.»  
«Mh. L’ho vista stamattina, quando ho portato le brioches al signor Kubdel in negozio e continuava a dire che è colpa della straniera.»  
«Quella donna…»  
«Non è del posto e sai cosa pensa la maggior parte della gente…» Tom sospirò, scuotendo il capo: «Poverina, non parla nemmeno. Chissà cosa le è successo per farla giungere fin qua.»  
«Chissà…» sentenziò Plagg, sospirando e scuotendo il capo, prendendo la stessa porta dalla quale era uscita Tikki: si fermò, osservandola in attesa vicino alle scale che portavano al piano superiore e rimase a fissare  gli occhi blu mare che lo guardavano seri: «Che c’è?» le domandò, superandola e salendo i primi gradini: «Sono così bello che non riesci a togliermi gli occhi di dosso, rossa?»  
Plagg sorrise, osservandola mentre tirava fuori il foglio dove aveva scritto il proprio nome e glielo mostrava: «Rossa mi piace di più.» dichiarò, vedendola gonfiare le guance indispettita: «Ah, prima che mi dimentichi. Non farti incastrare da Sabine, la moglie di Tom…» sentenziò, mentre lei chinava il capo e un’espressione confusa le appariva in volto: «Vorrà cercare di farti mangiare e…beh, per quanto tu abbia degli argomenti decisamente interessanti, sei un po’ troppo magra…»  
Tikki abbassò lo sguardo, sentendo il volto avvampare quando notò cosa il giovane stava guardando e, recuperato il bloc notes, lo uso per colpire in faccia al moro: «Ma la pianti di sbattermelo in faccia?»  
Avrebbe cantato.  
Oh, lo avrebbe fatto.  
«Andiamo, rossa. Non ho tutta la giornata.» sbottò Plagg, massaggiandosi il volto e sorridendo, mentre saliva le scale: «Ah, non guardarmi il sedere.»  
Sì, lo avrebbe portato in barca, al largo, e poi avrebbe cantato.  
«Ehi, ti ho detto di non guardarmi il sedere.»  
Oh, avrebbe cantato.  
Sette giorni in compagnia di quel tipo significavano un pranzo extra per suo Padre a breve termine.


End file.
